It's his music that makes me dance
by randomfangirlwriting
Summary: Connor McKinley is a dancer. But what happens when he has a accident and the doctors convince him that he'll never dance again? /McPriceley
1. Chapter 1

It was a well known fact that Kevin Price easily lost his temper and that he was the master of overreacting.

But today, he had every reason to be overreacting.

Kevin ran as fast as he could, only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a green hoodie. He usually wasn't a person who would leave the house looking like that, he didn't even shave yet.

Today was his day off so he didn't had to leave the house yet and spended the day relaxing on the couch.

Until his phone rang.

And now he was running through the streets of New York City, looking like he just fell out of bed and nearly knocking every person down who crossed his way.

Kevin didn't even knew anymore who told him and he didn't care about that.

The only thing that mattered now was to reach the hospital as soon as possible.

After the reached the hospital, almost yelled at the receptionist and getting scolded for running in the hall way several times, he finally found the right room.

He bursted into the room, not even thinking about knocking, panting, sweat running down his face, his hair now a complete mess.

He rushed at the side of the bed, taking the hand of the man laying on it in his.

"Gosh, Connor, What…", he panted between deep breaths, not really able to get a whole sentence together.

Connor looked up at his boyfriend. The older man was clearly exhausted, his eyes were still red from crying, a huge bruise on his forehead. He just looked tired.

" I tripped and fell off the stage.", he said, his voice exhausted and thick.

He paused, taking a deep breath, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"I had a unlucky fall and a tendon in my left knee ripped. I have to get surgery and the chances are high that I…I…"

Connor started sobbing uncontrollably, burying his face in Kevins chest as he wrapped his arms around him, caressing the back of his head.

"The doctor said it looks like I can never dance again.", he sobbed into his boyfriends chest.

Kevin pressed his boyfriend close to him as tears started streaming down his face as well.

He hated seeing him like this and the bad news broke his heart.

He knew how much dancing meant to him and the possibility that he will never ever see Connor shine on stage anymore, was something he couldn't take.

The true, honest and warm smile, that certain sparkle in his eyes and the way his body moved to the music was something that always made Kevin feel so proud, so warm.

The thought of never seeing Connor as happy when he was dancing, floating on the music, was just too much.

"Everything will be alright, you hear me? You're strong.", he whispered into his ear.

Connor pressed himself closer to Kevin, holding on his clothes as if he would die if Kevin would let him go.

Kevin took Connors face into his hands, forcing him to look in his eyes.

"You heard me, Connor? You will be fine. I'll make sure of that."

Kevin said in a strong voice. Almost strong enough to make him believe it himself.

Connor just nodded his head, grateful for every kiss the brunette pressed onto his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Gently,Kevin stroked his boyfriends head.  
He had been there the whole day, comforting his boyfriend and waiting for a date for the surgery to be set.

The doctor decided it would be best if the intervention was made as soon as possible, so they decided to do it in the same night.

"No, I am not leaving. I'll stay until you woke up again." Kevin protested.  
Sighing, Connor let his fingers run through his hair.

He was tired, they gave him a lot of painkillers and having to worry over his boyfriend overreacting was a bit too much.  
"Kevin, please. Go home, rest a bit and tomorrow you can bring me some of my stuff,okay?"  
Kevin pouted about to protest, but Connor didn't let him.

"I'll sleep till tomorrow morning anyway. I don't want you to be awake all night. And you need to get some of my things anyway."  
He caressed Kevins cheek,smirking.  
"And make sure you shower and shave. You look horrible."

The doctor already mentioned that Connor would have to stay in hospital for a while. After they would have reconnected the tendons, he needed to go through rehab, since he barely even could walk anymore.

Defeated, Kevin sighed.  
"I'll call Arnold to pick me up."

He leaned down to press a long and lovely kiss onto his boyfriends lips.  
"But expect me to be back with you very early tomorrow."

The injured dancer just gave him a small, sleepy and a bit sad smile.  
"I love you.", he mumbled, leaning back into the pillow, slowly closing his eyes to let sleep overwhelm him.

"Love you,too.", Kevin said with a small smile as he watched his love fall asleep.  
Before he left, he pressed another kiss onto his boyfriends forehead, quietly leaving the hospital room.

After he called Arnold to pick him up, he wasn't in the mood to walk the whole way back and he couldn't take a taxi since he didn't had any money on him, he sat on a bench outside of the hospital.

Having a hard time not to think too much, Kevin just looked at the sky. The sun was setting and Kevin realized that he actually had no idea what time it was.

He just tried to think about nothing that might make him feel even more down.  
"Kevin?", he heard a familiar voice saying.

He looked up to see his best friend, looking at him with a worried expression on his face.  
"Hey." He only reponsed, his voice a bit raspy, clearly exhausted.

Arnold sat next to him, putting his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.  
"How is he?", he carefully asked.

"Not too good. He can't move his left leg right now and even if they successfully fix it..."  
"I am sure they will. I mean, it gets easier and easier nowadays to fix stuff like that,right?"  
Arnold interrupted.

"Might be true. But gosh,Arnold, I am so worried. What when he's never ever able to dance again?", Kevin said. Sighing, he buried his head in his hands.

He felt Arnolds chubby hand caressing his back, trying to comfort him.  
"Lets get you home first,buddy. He look like you really could need some sleep. And a shower.", he said, smiling.

Kevin ran a hand through his hair, smiling back at him.  
As the two young men walked to Arnolds car, the chubby man let out a small chuckle of sympathy.

"You were really rushing to come here, weren't you?"  
Kevin looked at his best friend, confused.

"Of course I would hurry to be here as fast I could. You would,too if it was about Nabulungi. Why are saying this?", he said, almost offended, sure his friend made fun of his current appereance. He knew that he looked like a homeless person right now and didn't want to hear about it.

"Your shoes. They don't match.", Arnold said, holding back anoher chuckle.  
The brunette raised his brows as he looked down his feet, a red, cotton sneaker on one feet, a black,leather shoe on the other.

"Oh.", he only said.

Both men looked at eachother before they broke into a laughing fit.

Again, Kevin was thankful he had him as his best friend. His carefree and sometimes silly attitude was always able to bring some light into every dark moment.


End file.
